The Story of Kek
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: [Sidefic to Sail The Seven Seas] Learn life of Yugi's and Yami's father and how he meet their mother and others.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

AN: This is a side story fic to **Yu-Gi-Oh: Sail the Seven Seas**.

The Story of Kek  
by Yami-Yugi

Prologue

Kek's POV

Pirate living started in my family by my father, Captain Atemu. He went on the account four years after being haired as privateer by the Egyptian Government. He and mother meet during this, mother; like father; loved the ocean as well. Mother sadly died just years after my young brother, Seth, was born. When I was twenty years old, is when I inherit the Sekhmet and became her captain after my father's death. With my brother as first mate, we became the most feared pirates in the seven seas.

(AN: Sorry to that's this is a bit short, but I promise the other chapters will be MUCH longer.)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

AN: This is a side story fic to **Yu-Gi-Oh: Sail the Seven Seas**.

The Story of Kek  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

Normal POV

It was a beautiful sunny day out a sea. The dreaded pirate ship, the Sekhmet, was cursing along. On board, there was a pirate chantey going on.

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. **

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. **

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.**

**We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.   
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.**

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.**

The crew of the Sekhmet were signing, drinking rum, and having a blast. The crimson eyed captain, Kek, song along happily with his crew. As the crew song, "Ship Ahoy, Captain!"

Kek stopped singing and looked up at the Crows Nest. "What be ya see?!" he called out.

"My she's an expensive ship, Captain." A smirk appeared on Kek's face.

"Then let's say hello, shall we?"

"Brother, what be ya orders?" Kek's younger brother, and first mate, Seth asked as he came up to him.

Kek smirked again. "Dead men tell no tails, brother." he said. Seth nodded and they started to follow the ship.

- - -

It wasn't long until the Sekhmet caught up to the other ship. "Alright men, you know what to do. Ahoy maties!! Prepare to be boarded!"

As the crew came aboard the other ship, the people of board ran for their lives shouting 'Pirates!'. Kek smirked as his men pillaged the ship and started getting rid of the witnesses. As he watched soon his crimson eyes spies something. A young woman among the commotion, very frighten. "Blimey..." Kek said softly to himself as he stares at her. He dropped his sword that he had held at the ready. She looked over towards him. Her eyes grew wide and she ran. Kek smirked and chased after her.

Seth saw his older brother. "Huh? Captain?" It fell on deaf ears as Kek ran farther from the commotion and closer to the ship's storage rooms and living quarters. The woman looked back and ran faster to get away from her pursuer. It wasn't long until she was corner as Kek came closer to her. She threw open the door to the storage cellar and tried to hide in there. Kek still fallowed her. She went deep inside the cellar and hid in the darkest deepest corner where she remained hidden.

"Come out Puppet." Kek called out gently as he walked in "I'm not going to hurt ya." She stayed quiet, not wanting him to find her. She knew what Pirates did to women and she was NOT going to let him get near her. "Come on." Kek said "If ya come with me, I promise on the Code that NOTING will happen to ya."

"You give me your life and oath as a Pirate?" she finally spoke.

"Aye, I do." Kek said a smile had appeared on his face. She slowly peeked out just a little. His smile broadens. "Ah, there ya are." he said. She slowly peeked out a little more, being cautious. Kek just stood there, waiting patiently for her to come to him on her own. She slowly made it all the way out and cautiously neared him. She was almost within arms reach when:

"Brother? There ya are! Where'd you run of to?" Seth asked barging in. It frightened her and she hid again.

Kek turns and glare at his bother. "Ya scared her off, Seth!"

"Who?"

"The young lady who's here!"

"Oh, so that's were you ran off to. Chasing a lassie eh?" Kek glared again. "Ya do know its bad luck to bring a lady on the ship, right?" Seth asked.

Kek glare more. "Don't start, Seth, ya should know better since you have your lady."

"Alrighty, ya got me there, Captain. I'll let ya get back to yer treasure," he said with a wink heading back outside.

Kek rolled his eyes and then got back to trying to get the young woman out of her hiding place again. "Now where were we?"

"How can I trust a Pirate?" she asked.

"Ya right," Kek said "We Pirate can be quiet the lying bunch..."

"Then I'm not coming," she said defiantly. Kek sighed heavily.

"If you stay here, I can't guarantee yer safety." Kek sighed again. "I did give the order of my men to kill anyone..." he added "And I hate to see a beauty like yours to be lost in this world..."

She blushed deeply. "...You...You give me your oath?"

"I swear on my father, the great Privateer and on my life, that NOTHING will harm you if you come with me." Kek's crimson eyes showed how serious he was about it. She caught a glimpse of his sincerity. His exotic eyes caught her attention. She blushed again and slowly came out of her hiding spot, a bit faster this time. Kek smirked a bit. She stared at him, still a little unsure. She sized him up and sighed, deciding she would go with him.

"I'll go with you, but you must keep your oath. If you do not, I will turn you in."

Kek smiled and nods. "Ya have my word, my lady." he said.

_He's quite the gentlemen, that's for sure,_ she thought. She slowly took his outstretched hand. She shivered a little as his strong hand closed around hers. Kek smiles and slowly starts to lead her back onto the deck, with was now a mess, the dead on the ground, and the crew picking up anything that looked good. She shook with fright at the sight of it all. The crew looked up at the swish of her dress and her sigh of fear. They smirked greedily and whistled, giving dirty, wanting looks towards her. She grew frightened and hid against Kek.

"Hey Captain, who's the lady?!" random crew members spoke "Can we have fun with her?!"

She hid more. "LISTEN UP MEN!" The crew stands at attention, waiting for what their Captain would say. "Absolutely NO harm is to come to this lassie. She belongs to me and anyone who so much as looks at her the wrong way will walk the plank."

The crew looked a bit shock. Some of the crew members just smile; these were the very few female pirates that were there. "Nice going Captain, we knew ya be finding someone someday." one said "Instead of being jealous of Mr. Seth."

Kek just smirked. "I keep my word," he said softly. She looked up at him innocently. She blushed when he smiled back. "All right men," he said "Let get the lot back onto the Sekhmet." They all nodded and they hopped back and forth with bags of loot. Kek smirked. "Hold on tight, my lady," he said grabbing a rope. She looked at him curiously but held close in death grip when he climbed onto the banner of the ship and jumped. She looked frighten as she closed her eyes tight and held tightly onto him.

- - -

Even as they landed safely on the deck of the Sekhmet, she clung tight not opening her eyes. "It's safe now. You can open your eyes," Kek said gently. As she slowly opens her eyes, she was greeted to the deck of the huge pirate ship. Her eyes widened at its beauty as she looked around. Kek smiled. "How you like her?" he asked.

"Sh-she's a magnificent ship, Captain."

Kek smiled more. "She been my family since my father." he spoke.

The young woman smiled a bit. "So has the North Star."

Kek gave a confused look at her. "And what be the North Star?" he asked.

"My ship you just decimated." she said pointing at the blood strewn wreck of a ship in front of them.

Kek sighed. "I'm terribly sorry." he said "I had no idea."

She sighed heavily, "It was going to be mine too. Ever since I was little I've sailed on her. On my next birthday, father would have given it to me. I'm just lucky he wasn't on board."

"Where are you from?" Kek asked.

"Domino, it's a port city far from here. Sadly, mother's on her deathbed so he couldn't come on this trip. He stayed behind to tend to her."

"I see..." said Kek. Her eyes widened in horror as the last crew mates off the boat set it aflame. Kek sighs. "I'm sorry..." he said.

"No! Our ship!" she cried trying to cross back over onto its deck.

Kek ran after her. "No! Wait!" She got halfway across one of the boards, clinging the skirt of her dress, before it gave way. She screamed as she fell, clinging onto the edge of the Sekhmet. Kek reach for her hand. "Take my hand!"

"My ship!!" she cried reaching the other way.

"No Lassie! Take my hand or you'll be shark bait!" She was hesitant as she looked back at her burning ship, and then back to Kek's hand. Tears streamed in her eyes as she slowly took Kek's hand. He pulled her up onto the Sekhmet to safety. At first she punched him hard, and then she buried herself into him and sobbed outright. "I'm truly sorry, my lady. I promised to protect you, not your ship." He slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't know it was your ship..." he added.

"Wh-what...is to...become of...me now...?" she sobbed. Kek didn't know what to say to her. She looked up at him with tear-stained eyes waiting for an answer. Kek sighed. She grew angry and buried herself in his arms again. Kek sighed again and held her tighter. She soon cried herself to sleep. Kek smiled softly, lifted her up in his arms, and gently carry her to his cabin.

"Alright, alright. Nothin to see here, laddies. Let's get this ship movin," Seth said. The crew grown and then went on with their normal tasks.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

AN: This is a side story fic to **Yu-Gi-Oh: Sail the Seven Seas**.

The Story of Kek  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

Kek walked into his cabin and gently laid the girl on his bed. He smiled softly. "Such a beauty, and I don't even know her name..." he said softly to himself. She moaned and rolled over in her sleep. He watched for a bit more then left to check on his crew.

- - -

"Will she be alright?" one of the females asked.

"The lassie doin okay?" Seth asked.

"I guess..." Kek said with a sigh "I feel bad at what we done..."

"And you should, but unfortunately it's what we do."

"Aye...aye."

Kek sighed. "It what father would had want, brother." Seth said "It what we pirates do. We pillage, raid ships, and burn them when we are done." He nodded again and went over to the edge to watch the waves against the ship. Seth came over next to him. "Brother, what's on your mind this time?"

"That lassie. She's a treasure she is." He chuckled a little. "I don't even know her name. I don't think she knows mine either." Seth sighs and places his hand on his elder brother's shoulder. "...Brother...was it like this when you found Rose?"

"Aye, brother. Yes it was," Seth laughed.

Kek sighs again. "I guess we take her back to her town…" he said "Her father would be missing her greatly."

"Is it safe Captain?" another crew member asked "We are not welcome anywhere."

"I know…"

"It would be best for her. If she wants to go back."

Kek nods. "I think she would..." he said "Set a coarse to Domino."

- - -

As they sailed along, Kek decided to go check on the girl. When he got to his cabin door, he heard singing coming from inside. _By the gods, even her voice is beautiful..._

"...Carry me on the waves to the land I've never been,

Carry me on the waves to the lands I've never seen.

We can sail, we can sail... with the Orinoco flow

We can sail, we can sail..

Sail away, sail away, sail away.

We can steer, we can near with Rob Dickins at the wheel,

We can sigh, say goodbye Ross and his dependencies

We can sail, we can sail

Sail away , Sail away, Sail away

We can sail, we can sail

Sail away , Sail away, Sail away (x5)

Ahhah, aahha, ah." He gently knocked on his cabin door before slowly going in. She looked at him, but quickly turned away. She stared out the portal window.

"That's some chantey there lassie." Kek said with a kind smile. She blushed a deep red, very embarrassed.

"I...I...I didn't know anyone was...listening..."

"Where did you learn it?"

"M-my mother...sh-she used to sail on the North Star with me and daddy. I've...known it since I was a little girl."

"I see." said Kek "Again I'm sorry for what happen to your ship."

"...It's...okay...it's your job...So, where are we headed?"

Kek smiled sadly. "I'm taking you home." he said "I know you wanted it, and missing your father and all."

She grew very excited. "Thank you so much!" Kek smiled softly back. She went back to looking out the portal window, a happy smile on her face. Maybe she would get to see her mother before she died. Kek sighed sadly a bit. Sure he had fallen in love with her, but he didn't want to keep her against her will. His father nor his mother wouldn't like that. He turned to leave, sighing again at the loss of her. He looked at her one last time before closing the door and letting her be.

- - -

Soon, a bell rang throughout the ship, signaling it was dinnertime. The young lady, who had been sleeping, grew alarmed and sprang up from the bed. At that moment Kek came in, smiling a bit. "What's going on?"

"It's just the dinner bell." Kek said.

"Oh..." she sighed, relaxing now.

"Hungry?"

"Yes, I am," she said, fully noticing her empty stomach. Kek slowly held his hand out to her. She slowly took it, blushing a bit.

- - -

They walked along the mess hall of the ship. She cowered against him as the other members looked at her lustfully and greedily. Kek glared at them and they turned back to their meals. They sat down together at the table, next to some more honorable crew members. Another beautiful woman was sitting next to Seth with a small child in her arms. The young lady smiled. "Awww, he's cute. What's his name?"

"He's name is Seto." the other lady said with a smile.

"He's my nephew." Kek said with his own smile.

"Oh."

"My name's Rose. What's yours?"

"Kohana." she replied "Kohana Mouto." Kek smiled, now happy to find out her name.

"That's a nice name, lassie," Seth said. "My name's Seth. Sorry if I had scared ya earlier."

She smiled a bit. "So I'm guessing the child is your's Mr. Seth?" she asked.

"Aye," he said with a smile. He turned to the small, blue-eyed boy and tickled his nose making him giggle. Kohana smiled.

- - -

After supper, "What did you think?" Kek asked with a smile.

"Of what?"

"Of the food."

"It was great. It was almost like being on the North Star again." Kek smiled. She smiled back. "Well, you know my name now. I don't believe I know yours, Captain."

"It's Kek." Kek said with a smile.

"Hmm, the mighty Captain Kek huh?"

Kek laughed a bit. "I don't think I'm THAT mighty, Miss Kohana."

"Hmm, you're right. You aren't. You chase after a young lassie and apologize for doing what pirates do," she replied with a big smirk.

"Not such of a pirate am I?" Kek said with a smirk.

"Nope. I bet you're not even that good of a captain," she teased, egging him on and seeing how far should could go.

"I'm the best captain in all the seven seas." Kek said "My father taught me everything I know."

"Hmmm. I'm not so sure about that. I've seen lots of better captains in my day."

"Oh really? Name one."

"My father for one."

"Oh really?" Kek replied.

"Yep. He's better than you for sure," she said walking away smirking.

"Come here and say that."

"Catch me then," she winked, looking back.

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

"Well then you had challenged the wrong pirate." Kek smirked "I never lost to any challenge."

"Well then, your winning streak is about to end. Come get me!" she said sticking out her tongue and running off. A spark shone in those crimson eyes before Kek raced after her. She laughed, running all over the ship. He would get just within range, and then she'd turn a corner and throw him off. "You can't get me Captain!" she sang as she ran.

"We will see lassie!" Kek called after. Seth watched this with amusement. She giggled and ran down a hallway into a room. Unfortunately, this was a bad idea.

She giggled, closing the door behind her. She gasped as she realized where she was. "Well hello there Lassie. You get lost?" one of the crew said with a grin.

She gulped as they stood up, greedy looks on their faces. "My my lassie. You're in the wrong place, puppet." She backed up against the door.

"Don't be frightened, Puppet. We just want to play a little."

"Kohana! Come on out, lassie," Kek called looking for her.

"Yer a mighty fine lady," one said lifting her head up with his hand. She tensed, losing her ability to speak. She was pulled away from the door as they looked her over. One messed with her hair while the other tried to touch her chest and feel her dress. Another touched her lips and she bit back. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Seems you can take care of yourself without the mighty captain."

"Kohana! Where are you Puppet?" She flinched and whimpered as the one that was bit, slapped her hard. The other two started to cut apart her dress and caress her chest. Her arms were bruised as they gripped them tightly. "Kohana!!" Kek called very close to the room. She regained her voice and took advantage of it by screaming full throttle.

Suddenly the door was bust open and Kek saw what was going on. "What in Ra's name are you three buggers doing!?" Kohana rushed out and into the captain's arms. The three men panicked. "Well! Speck up!" he shouted at them.

"...Uh...she..."

"Wow! Is this your lady? We thought she was someone else."

Kek growled. "You three know the code!" he shouted "This is getting you flogged!" They looked shameful as they followed the captain out onto the deck. He tried to calm an upset and frightened Kohana along the way. "Don't go running off anymore. I don't want you getting lost or hurt. Don't go into any unknown rooms either." She just nodded weakly, clinging on for dear life. They stopped at Kek's cabin where he dropped her off. "Stay here until I get back." She nodded weakly and lay down on the bed. He smiled at her as he closed the door. She sobbed outright, but calmed down when she remembered he was there to save her. She thought of his worried face and blushed a little. She started to think passionately about him, but then shook her head to clear out of her daydream.

_What would father say? Me, in love with a Pirate captain?_ She sighed again, thinking of him. She smiled and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

- - -

On deck, almost all of the crew members, especially the females, gathered as the three men were bound to one of the masts. "For dishonoring the code and the orders of the captain, these three men shall receive 20 lashes each," one of the high ranking crew members said. Another member lifted a Cat of Nine Tails and held it at the ready. He brought it down on the three men as the other crew member counted.

"One! Two! Three...!" Kek watched with both anger and disappointment. _What ever happened to a pirate's honor? You rarely find it nowadays. It's hard to find men like father anymore._ He sighed heavily, turning away towatch the ocean.

"Brother?"

"Hmm?" he said turning his head slightly at Seth's voice.

"Is Miss Kohana alright?"

"She better be..."

"Want me to slash 'em through?"

"...No...I won't have crew members killing each other on my ship."

"I can give 'em a nice beatin...Jokes aside. You sure you want to send

'er home?"

"...Aye...I'm sure she'd be wantin too after what just happened. It's what's best for her."

"Twelve! Thirteen! Fourteen...!!"

"Aye, brother. But yer not wantin to let her go so quickly."

"...No..." he sighed. "But I can't force her. If she wants to go home, then let her be..."

"...Aye. It'd have been the same way with Rose. Cheer up, Captain," Seth said patting him on the back. Kek sighed, still staring out at the ocean. Seth only smiled as he went below deck to check on his wife and son.

- - -

As the ship crept closer to Domino, Kek decided to check on Kohana. He smiled to find her asleep, but it turned sad as he fully noticed her battered state. He slowly sat on the bed next to her. She looked like an angel sleeping there. She shivered a little so he took off his jacket and put it around her like a blanket. She moaned happily and pulled it tight around her. He smiled and sighed sadly, upset about what happened and about letting her go. He slowly reached over and carefully undid her already disheveled hair, running his hand through it until it cascaded around her. She curled up more warmly and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked innocently and groggily up at him, her eyes locking with those exotic crimson again. Kek smiled. She blushed a little and smiled back. "Are you alright, my lady?"

"Uh huh..."

"We're almost to Domino." She smiled.

"Will we be there by morning?"

"Definitely." She yawned. "You can go back to sleep if you want to. I'll come escort you to supper later."

"Okay," she said with a smile going back to sleep. He smiled at her, covered her up again, and then closed the door.

- - -

After supper, Kek and Kohana sat up on deck looking at the ocean and the stars. She leaned over the edge as far as she could go, playing with the water. She laughed as her hand made ripples, twisting the stars and sky. She leaned into the water, mesmerized by its beauty. She lost her footing and screamed, trying to fight her way back over. She felt strong arms pull her away. She looked into the eyes of her captor. "Are you alright?" Kek asked, his crimson eyes filled with concern.

"Yes, I got a little too curious is all."  
"Don't scare me like that, lassie." She smiled, but then quickly turned away, blushing deeply.

"I...won't do it again..." she said shyly, forcing his arms off. She stared up at the stars to recover. Kek looked sad, but soon let it go. "They're beautiful...aren't they?"

"Aye."  
"It's easy to get lost in their beauty."

"Aye, it is."  
"Look, there's the north star," Kohana said pointing to it. Kek nodded as he looked up at it.

"How well do you know them?"

"The stars? I know a few of the stories and creatures. Father wasn't finished teaching me. He'd always tell me about them, the stories and the zodiac. He only started teaching me to sail two years ago." Kek smiled solemnly. He got close to her again and both stared at the stars, sharing the knowledge they had of them. She showed him Gemini, Capricorn, and Pegasus. She told him the stories of Cancer, Scorpious, and Draco. He told her about everyone else. Kohana was amazed to learn all that she **didn't** know. He gently guided her hand once more, pointing to one of the most legendary constellations of all.

"That be Cassiopeia, the most beautiful of them all. Her beauty was said to rival all others. She never sets below the sea, always remaining in the sky with her love, King Cepheus by her side." Both turned to look at each other and their eyes met. Kohana quickly blushed and turned away. Kek gently brought her hand down and stared at her. She slowly turned to look at him, but quickly turned back. Her eyes widened as he gently cupped her chin and turned her head to face him. She fought against it and closed her eyes, looking down. He looked concerned. She could feel his eyes burning into her. She slowly looked up; a deep blush and innocent look on her face. Kek smiled, making her look down again.

"F-father...father won't approve..."

"...He's not here right now to see." She looked up, yet again. This time she remained focused on those exotic eyes. She blushed and stared innocently. She inched closer and closer until her face was inches from his. She went forward, but quickly decided against it. "...I...I can't...Father wo-..." She was cut off as Kek finished what she started. After a few minutes, they pulled away. "I...I...Father..."

"Don't say anything. We'll worry about that when we get there," Kek said putting a finger to her lips. She nodded and collapsed into his arms. She stood there in thought, thinking the moment over. She sighed happily then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny, lassie?"

"A fine lady like me in love with a Pirate Captain? ...And you...chasing after a stray young lass...?" She burst into more laughter. Kek smiled. She calmed down and smiled back. "I hope there are more little surprises like that," she smirked referring to the kiss. He smirked back. She hugged him back, letting him put his arms around her. They stood there, embracing under the stars.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

AN: This is a side story fic to **Yu-Gi-Oh: Sail the Seven Seas**.

The Story of Kek  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

While she and the most of the crew slept, Kek watched the ship near the port city of Domino. "Captain! We approach the city!"

"Aye, lower the Jolly Roger and bring 'er in slow!"

"Aye Aye Captian." As the Sekhmet approached, she looked like any normal Navy ship. The dead of night helped a little too.

- - -

As they anchored in to shore, Kek went down to his cabin where Kohana slept. He smiled to see her fast asleep. He gently took her into his arms and carried her up on deck where some of the crew awaited. Some of the crew ran off the boat excitedly. "Where do you think you're goin?"

"To Pillage Captain."

"No. There'll be none of that here. We're here to take Miss Kohana home. Get back on the ship." They sighed and grumbled but obeyed. A few females and Seth went on shore and headed to the nearest Inn. They walked in and went to the front counter. As expected, Kohana's father wasn't there. A women was there and she looked up at Kek with a smile.

"Hello sir, how may I help you all tonight? Oh my! Is that Miss Kohana?"

"Aye. ...Something happened to the North Star..."

"Oh my! Is everyone alright?"

"..." Kek was searching for words.

"Miss, could you just get Mr. Mutou for us?" Seth said, cutting the silence.

"I'm sorry. The mistress is ill and he is tending to her. I will tell him some important people are here with his daughter." The others waited patiently as she left.

"That was a close one."

"Aye brother. You might have had a slip of the tongue if I hadn't said anything."

"...I don't know. I hope the crew stays in line."

"They will brother. Left one of the more bossy females aboard for ya, not to mention a few of the honorable men. Between them, the crew will stay in line." Kohana slowly stirred in her sleep. Kek watched her to see if she would wake. There were rushing footsteps as the lady and Kohana's father came back in.

"Kohana! What happened to my ship and its crew?"

"...I can explain...Just not here," Kek said sadly.

"I'm glad she's alright at least," Mr. Mutou replied with a happy sigh of relief. "I must return to my wife, she's very ill. Elizabeth will take you upstairs." He rushed back upstairs and to Kohana's mother.

"Follow me to Miss Kohana's room," said Elizabeth. The group followed her to a beautiful room with a gold "Private" sign on the door. There was a nice bed, a fancy bathroom, and dressers and gorgeous things all around.

"The lassie lives in luxury, brother."

"...Aye, she does." Kek walked over to the bed and gently laid Kohana down on it.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me or if you want a room. The master will come see you when he can." Kek nodded.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth." She left them there to wait. Kek sat down on the bed and watched Kohana sleep. The females and Seth eyed the room and its luxuries.

"Wow. She has some nice things."

"Don't break any of it," one of the other females warned. Kek just smiled, watching Kohana sleep peacefully.

"Lap of luxury, this lass. No wonder we did so well with her ship."

"Not so loud, brother! We don't want to give ourselves away."

"Aye...sorry brother..." There were footsteps and Mr. Mutou walked into the room. Kek, Seth, and the two females turn towards him.

"Well...you said you were going to explain what happened?"

Kek sighed. "Aye, I did..." he said. "But not here. I don't want to wake Miss Kohana." Mr. Mutou shrugged but led Kek to another room. The two sat opposite each other and Mr. Mutou waited for Kek to explain. Kek sighed again. "It's like this..." he started "...Me and my crew..." He didn't really want to say it, he fear something bad would happen. Like he would be hang or something else worse...

"What? Are you from the Navy?"

Kek sighed. "...N-not exactly... My father was once..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"..." Kek sighed heavily but decided to tell the truth. He wanted Kohana's father's trust, even if he wouldn't give it to him. "...Our father was a Privateer. The Sekhmet, our ship, was his. It was handed down to me. ...I...I'm a pirate captain and we attacked your ship...That's how Miss Kohana ended up with us..." He took a deep, shaky breath, preparing for the worst. It came full force.

"WHAT!!! MY DAUGHTER IN THE HANDS OF A PIRATE CAPTAIN!! GET OUT OF HERE!! LEAVE THIS CITY AND NEVER COME BACK!!!" Mr. Mutou cried yelling in his face.

Kek sighs, nods as he slowly stood up. "Very well..." he said as he started out the door "Me and my crew will take our leave..."

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF TAKING HER WITH YOU!! HURRY AND LEAVE MY SIGHT!!" He sighed sadly as he went into Kohana's room.

"Come along. We're leaving."

"Already?"

"Brother?"

"Move out!" he said trying not to look at Kohana as he hurriedly left the Inn. The others followed soon after, asking no questions.

- - -

A couple of hours later, Kohana had awoken to find out that she was in her room. "...I'm...home...?" She blinked and looked around for awhile. Then she grew excited and went to check on her mother and father. She found Mr. Mutou tending to her weak mother. She was sitting up and eating. "Mother! You're better!" She gave a weak smile.

"Kohana, you're awake. Did you sleep alright?" Mr. Mutou asked. She nodded happily and went over and hugged them both. "Did that nasty pirate hurt you?" her father asked concerned.

"What nasty pirate?" she asked confused. "Oh! There's someone I want you to meet. Kek!" she called looking for him in the hallway and in some of the rooms. "Kek where are you?" She went back into the room when he didn't answer. "Father, where did Mr. Kek and his crew go?"

"I'd kick them out."

"WHAT?" she asked even more confused.

"I got rid of them. They're gone."

"...Why?" she said growing upset.

"Cause they are good for nothing pirates. Plus they kidnapped you..."

"...KIDNAPPED? Is that what you think?" She stared at him in tears before running out of the Inn and looking for him.

"KOHANA!" Mr. Mutou called. She raced to the end of the dock and collapsed, sobbing as she saw the Sekhmet far on the horizon.

- - -

Meanwhile, on the Sekhmet, Kek stared sadly at the fare off city. He was in the word, heart broken. He turned away, not being able to look at it anymore. He swallowed the lump of tears in his throat and went down to the cabin to be alone. Seth watched his older brother a bit worried. He decided to go down and check on him. He gently knocked on the door. "Brother? Ya alright?"

"...Come in, Seth..." Seth slowly opens the door and slowly pokes his head in. He found the Captain in a sad state. He was on the bed, his face in his hands. Tears slowly fell from his eyes, though he didn't cry outright.

Seth slowly came over. "I know ya going to miss the lass, brother." he said gently, placing a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"..._**-sigh-**_...I knew it would be this way...but I still...I still hoped...I'm a damn fool..."

"...No ya not." Seth said "Ya just in love, brother."

"...Aye...and love is for fools..."

Seth smiled. "Don't count out love, just yet, brother." he said.

"...What makes you say that? There's no way the lassie will catch up to us..."

"...Maybe...but if Miss Kohana really did like ya, she'll be finding some way back," Seth winked. Kek sighed and turned away. Seth smiled solemnly and let the broken Captain be.

- - -

Mr. Mutou quietly went out to the end of the dock, where Kohana was wallowing in sorrow. Her sobs fell into the ocean water, rippling its surface. "...Kohana...?" She looked up at the voice. She stared at her father angrily and turned away to return to her sobbing.

"I HATE You!"

"...Kohana...Pirates are very dangerous. I'm surprised they even brought you back. I don't want you associating with such criminals."

"...KEK WASN'T A CRIMINAL!!! HE WAS HONORABLE! THE MOST HONORABLE PIRATE I'VE _**ever**_ MET! ...H-he...HE REMINDED ME OF YOU!!!" She stood up and ran off back into the Inn. Mr. Mutou didn't know what to think. He just stood there staring, worried about her. She ran up to her room, sobbing the whole way. She was just about to shut the door when a weak voice called out to her.

"...K...K-Kohana...?" She turned back towards her mother's room. "...Kohana...come here child..." She obeyed and went into the room where her mother laid. "...H-help me sit up dear." Kohana nodded and propped her mother up with some pillows. "W-what's wrong...?"

"...Its father...h-he's...being unreasonable."

"Is it...a-about...those...p-pirates?" Kohana nodded and started sobbing again. "...I think...I may...kn-know..." her mother replied reaching a weak hand to gently lift Kohana's face. "...You love th-that...Cap...Captain don't you?" Kohana nodded. A weak thumb dried her cheek. "...Follow...your heart, child," her mother said with a smile.

"...But father...Father won't approve...Besides...how will I catch up to the ship?"

"...Th-there should be...a ship...Th-the...The South...W-wind...I-it...was...your grandfather's...old ship...I...used to...sail...on it...before...I...I met...your father..."

"Mother...?"

"G-go child...Y-you should do...what your heart...tells you...Go...go follow this...Captain Kek..."

"Mom!" Kohana cried, hugging her tightly and sobbing into her. Her mother smiled. She slowly let go and got up, drying her eyes.

"...Go...before...S-Solomon...f-finds out..." her mother weakly winked. Kohana smiled and rushed out, going towards the dock again.

- - -

She slowly crept around the docks, looking for the South Wind. She kept a wary eye out for her father. Luckily, Solomon had gone back inside. She found the South Wind and slowly climbed aboard. She unhitched it and pushed off. She stared at the wheel and slowly sailed it out towards the ocean. As she sailed, she tried to navigate and remember what Solomon had taught her. She struggled, trying to get the sails to do what she wanted. "Aaahhh!!! Now...how did father do it?" It took her awhile, but she slowly closed the distance between her and the Sekhmet.

- - -

Meanwhile, Solomon had gone upstairs to check on Mrs. Mutou. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, dear. I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll let you get some rest. Kohana? Kohana, are you alright?" he said knocking on her door. He got worried when he got no answer. "Kohana?"

"...You won't...find her in there, Solomon."

"What do you mean I won't find her in there?"

"...She's not here."

"What do you mean 'she's not here?' Don't tell me she went after those pirates."

"...See for yourself..."

He went into her room and sure enough, her room was in shambles and she was no longer there. She had rushed out, packing her things in a hurry. He stomped back into the bedroom. "What is the meaning of this Mary Ann?!"

"...She decided to fallow her heart...Solomon..."

"By going after a Pirate Captain!"

"...Yes...Love is a very strong thing. Why, look at you and me. We weren't exactly the perfect couple either. A sailor's daughter and an Inn Keeper with an expensive ship?"

"WE were different. She's going after a black hearted Pirate, Mary Ann!"

"Come now...He didn't seem that black hearted to me. He was so sad when you told him to leave. I think he really loves her." Solomon stood there about to run out after Kohana. "Let her go...You can't keep her forever, dear."

_**HE...HE REMINDS ME OF YOU!! **_Kohana's last words stung. He sighed, knowing he had lost.

- - -

Meanwhile: "Captain! A ship approaches!"

Kek couldn't hear, being he was still down in his cabin. Seth looked up at the Crow's Nest. "What be ya see?"

"A very expensive ship, Mr. Seth! She's a bit wobbly at the wheel..." the pirate laughed. Seth took the telescope and looked through it. He laughed at the sight to see the South Wind coming after them.

"Aye! Not a very good sailor behind it is there?" He looked closer and was surprised to see a familiar Lass working her hardest to sail the ship. "Way anchor!" Seth commanded.

"Aye, Mr. Seth. But why?"

"I know who it be..." he said trying not to laugh. He put the telescope away and chuckled all the way to Kek's cabin.

- - -

He knocked on the cabin door. "Brother? Brother you HAVE to see this!!" he laughed outright.

"...I...I don't want to see anything..." he replied sadly. He looked out the window and realized the ship had stopped.

"Kek...c'mon...this is a sight you've got to see..." he chuckled. Kek slowly got off the bed and opened the door.

"What could be so amusing? Why have we stopped?"

"Come see for yerself, brother." Kek was very confused but followed his brother up on deck. It was then he noticed a fancy, yet small ship coming towards them. He laughed outright as it wobbled towards them.

"Not a very good sailor at all are they?"

"Nope."

"Is that the only reason you brought me up here? To show me that a bad sailor is approaching us?"

"No, brother. Take a closer look." Kek just shrugged and went to the back of the ship. He looked closely to get a good look on who was sailing, or rather trying to sail this ship. He couldn't believe his eyes as it neared them. "...K-...K-Kohana? It couldn't be..."

"Aye, brother. The poor lassie can't sail very well at all..." he laughed.

"...Why...?"

"Who knows. What are we going to do, Captain?" He stared and laughed as Kohana tried to pull in close.

"Get ready men!! That ship is going to come along side us! Get ready to tie 'er on!!" The crew obeyed and readied ropes as the South Wind bumped into the side of the Sekhmet. "Steady men!!" Some of the crew went over to the side and helped get the South Wind tied to the side. "Throw some ropes over, Lassie!!" Kohana nodded and shakily helped tie up the ship. The crew cheered to see Miss Kohana back. Once the South Wind was secured and anchored, Kohana rushed over to the Sekhmet and practically knocked Kek to the deck. She latched tightly onto him, sobbing outright.

"...I...I was...afraid I'd never see you again..." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

"It's alright Puppet," he whispered gently. "You're father really needs to finish teaching you how to sail." She laughed for a moment before going back to sobs. Kek smiled and took her into his arms, carrying her down to his cabin.

"Alright, crew! Back to work! Nothin to see here!" Seth said.

- - -

Once in his cabin, he gently sat her down on the bed. She calmed down a little and dried her eyes. "I'm surprised you made it here."

"...Am...Am I that bad of a sailor?"

"...Aye, Miss Kohana. You're lucky that a storm or another ship didn't come along." She laughed a little. "Where did you get another ship?"

"It was my mother's. I didn't even know she had it."

"...How did you manage to follow me? Your father couldn't have changed his mind already."

"...No...Mother let me go. She told me to take her ship and come after you."

"...So I see...We'll have to be taking you back then."

"No! I don't want to go back!"

"...I know. I don't want you to either, lassie."

"Then why?"

"Well, for one, we need to return your mother's ship. Besides, I don't feel right not having your father's trust."

"But my mother let me go. If my mother-..."

"Listen, Miss Kohana. I don't want to be at ill standing with your father," he said kneeling down to her and gently cupping her chin.

"...Alright...We'll go back." Kek nodded and took the opportunity to kiss her. She smiled and gave into it. He pulled away and stood up, offering his hand. Kohana sighed and took it. They headed up on deck.

"So, what be your orders, brother?"

"I'm sailing Miss Kohana back on the South Wind. You follow on the Sekhmet. We're going to try and convince her father."

"Aye. We'll follow, brother." Kek helped Kohana onto the South Wind and unhitch it from the Sekhmet. They shoved off with one final wave. Kek took the opportunity to start finishing her training. He helped her sail the South Wind back as the Sekhmet followed.

- - -

Solomon looked out the window of the front desk and noticed two ships pulling into the docks. He notices one of them looked like his wife's old ship. He titled his head curiously and went outside. "I'll be back Elizabeth." He soon came up to the docks just as Kek and Kohana got off.

"Hi daddy."

"Hello, Kohana. How did you sail your mother's ship back here?"

"She had some help..." Kek said with a small smile.

"...Ah. It's you. I am terribly sorry about earlier. It seems my daughter has taken a liking to you. The name's Solomon," he said extending his hand.

Kek nods. "And I am Kek."

Kohana smiled as they exchanged pleasantries. "We wanted to return mom's ship."

"I see."

"How is mom?" Kohana asked.

"She's resting right now."

"Mr. Mutou, Mrs. Mutou requests your presence," Elizabeth said coming out.

"I'll be right there."

"Let us come with you dad. Mother never got to meet Mr. Kek."

"Alright. Come along then." They headed upstairs, Kek a little hesitant still.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

AN: This is a side story fic to **Yu-Gi-Oh: Sail the Seven Seas**.

The Story of Kek  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

"What is Mary Ann?"

"C-could...you get me some water?" Solomon nodded and went to do so.

"Hi mom."

"K-Kohana? I thought..."

"He's here with me. We wanted to bring your ship back. C'mon...Kek...," Kohana giggled "A Great Pirate Captain is shy? Come on. You should be more worried about father and he seems to have given up on keeping me away. C'mon."

_Just seeing her mother makes me think of how much I missed mine..._ Kek thought sadly.

"Hello. Are you the famous Pirate Captain that has stolen my daughter from me?" Mary Ann said with a week smile. Kek just nodded shyly again.

"Mom, this is Kek. Kek, this is my mom, Mary Ann."

"...It's a pleasure, lass..."

"So...p-proper..." she smiled.

"I brought your water."

"Thank you...Solomon. So," she said taking a drink "Are you going to take my daughter away from me?"

"Only if Miss Kohana wants to go. I want to have your trust and permission," he said bowing respectively.

"...You...have it...Captain Kek." Solomon crossed his arms in thought.

"Father?"

"Solomon...?" He sighed as both women looked pleadingly at him.

"Alright...Alright. You may go with this Pirate Captain, Kohana. I trust you to take care of my little girl."

Kek nods. "You have my word, sir."

Solomon nodded. "Well...in that case, I guess this is goodbye then."

"...Yes...Do try and write though, Kohana," Mary Ann said.

"Well...I wanted to get a few more things. Besides, it's been a long day. Kek? Would it be alright if we stayed her for the night?"

"I guess it will alright." Kek said "I would need to tell my crew through. Got to make sure my brother keeps them in line."

"..Y-Yeah...can't have them pillaging and running ramped," Kohana laughed. Kek nods and went off to do just that. "..So...Do you guys really like him? Truly?" Kohana asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

"...He's quite...a catch...I...like him...R-reminds me of...someone...right...Solomon?"

Both girls smirked. He sighed heavily. "...Well...he is quite the gentlemen.."

"Thanks dad!" Kohana said glomping him. Solomon smiled and Mary Ann smiled back. It wasn't long until Kek returned.

"Where's Kohana?" he said as he noticed just Solomon and Mary Ann were there.

"She went to her room to wash up."

"Oh."

"Why don't you wait downstairs for her? I was going to call down for dinner to start anyway."

Kek nodded. "Very well."

- - -

He waited in a sitting room, waiting patiently as the servants bustled around to get dinner ready. "...M-Mr. Kek?" said a soft familiar voice. He slowly looked up to where the voice came from. There on the steps stood Kohana. She was dressed in a blue evening gown which brought out her eyes. She blinked innocently as he stared.

"What….What do you think?" she asked shyly.

"You….You look magnificent…" She blushed deeply in reply as she walked over to him. He stood up and took her hand. "My lady," he bowed. She smiled and they walked into the extravagant dining room for supper.

- - -

After supper, Kohana said goodnight to her parents and led Kek up to her room. She bounced onto her plush bed with a giggle. Kek just smiled. She smiled back and crawled over to him. "So...what do you think?"

"Of what? You or your bed?" Kek smirked.

She laughed. "My room, you lustful black heart," she giggled.

"It's very nice." he said.

"Yep. Daddy makes a lot of money. It's from my mother's side of the family as well."

"I can tell."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Are you after me for my money!" she shouted playfully.

"...No...That's nothing of the sort..."

"I didn't think so," she said putting her arms around his neck. He smiled and took a hold of them. They shared a quick kiss. They stared into each others eyes for a moment. "OH! I have something I want to show you," Kohana said, letting go and getting up from the bed.

"What is it?" Kek asked.

"You'll see," she smiled mischievously as she searched through a set of dresser drawers. Kek just looked confused. She came back over to the bed with a bound journal in her hands. She sat down next to him and turned it to the first page. There, sketched with a charcoal pencil was an orca jumping out of the water. From the looks of it, it was drawn from the deck of a ship.

Kek looked at awe at it. "...I-It's beautiful..." he finally said "You drew this?"

"...Yes. It was the first time I went out sailing with father."

"You're very good."

She blushed. "It gets better..." She flipped to the second page and this drawing had seagulls drawn. It had a bit more detail than the first. She flipped through it, showing him everything she'd done. "...and this one...this one is one of my favorites..." she said proudly. It was the Sekhmet in all her glory.

"Oh my Ra..."

"...You like it?" she smiled mischievously. "You'll love this one too," she said turning the page. There was Seth and Rose, holding little Seto.

"You're a wonderful artist, Kohana..." Kek said, still in awe with it all.

She blushed deeply. "...Th-there's...one last one..." she said shyly. She slowly turned to the last page. "I...I love this one the most..." she blushed. Kek looked a bit curious. She blushed shyly, awaiting his reaction.

It was a beautiful drawing of Kek himself. "By the gods..." Kohana blushed deeply, looking away. Kek smiled as he stared at the drawing. "It's lovely, Kohana." She blushed deeper, looking at the skirt of her dress. She jumped a little as Kek put an arm around her. "Are you okay?"

"You...just startled me is all. I'm...glad you like it." She slowly turned towards him. Kek smiles at her again. She smiled shyly back. They stared at each other again. Kek slowly leans in. Kohana blinked innocently and slowly leaned in as well. Suddenly their lips touched. Kohana gladly welcomed the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Kek. Kek returned the gesture and the kiss deepened.

They continued until they needed to stop for air. Kohana smiled, and then laughed. "What is, my lady?"

"...Well...Seth and Rose looked so happy and lovely with little Seto..."

"What you are talking about?"

"You...seem to love your nephew...what...what about one of your own..." Kek blinked. "...never mind...it was just a thought..."

"...No... It's okay." Kek smiled "...I'd would...love..."

"...You...don't feel...we're rushing things?"

"Well..." Kek started "Not if you're not ready..."

"...Well...maybe not. Just forget I said anything." Kek sighed, deciding to obey her wishes. She went into the bathroom to get into something comfortable to sleep in. Kek decided to take off his jacket and his boots as he waited. She finally came out. She looked at him and sighed, getting into bed without another word. Kek watched her for awhile. She lay there with her eyes open, thinking. _Kohana you dope! Do something! Make a move! You know you want to!_ Kek just watches her with his crimson eyes.

She looked over into his eyes and blushed deeply before turning away. _C'mon, Kek. You've got the most beautiful women right beside you! Make a Ra Damn move!_ Kek stretch his fingers on one hand, thinking of what to do.

Kohana shyly turned over to look at him again. She swallowed hard. "...Kek I...I-..." she was silenced as he leaned in and kissed her.

"You don't have to say anything," he said pulling away.

She stared into his eyes for a long moment. "...Let's...get married..."

Kek looked shock. "M-Marriage?" he said "I don't know...I am a wanted pirate..."

"It doesn't have to be anything fancy. Just mother and father, a few close friends. The government wouldn't find out."

"Then I guess that's okay..." Kek said. Kohana smiled and hugged him, nuzzling against him. Kek smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Kohana demanded playfully.

"Just how beautiful you are."

"You...!" she blushed, looking away flustered. He gently pulled her head to look at him. She blushed but nuzzled against him again.

"Okay Kohana," Kek sighed. "We'll get married. Kohana?" He smiled to see her fast asleep in his arms. He smiled a bit and then decided to get some sleep himself.

- - -

The next morning, the two of them decided to break the news at breakfast. As they ate, Kohana and Kek kept looking at each other. "What are you two love birds thinking about?" Mary Ann smiled.

"...Mom...Dad...We...have something to tell you..." Kohana started nervously. Mary Ann and Solomon looked at both of them. "Mom...Dad...I'm...I'm marrying Captian Kek..." Kohana closed her eyes tight waiting for the worst.

"That's wonderful news." her mother said with a smile.

"Marriage? Are you sure that's safe? I wouldn't want either of you to get caught."

"My sentiments exactly, Mr. Mutou," Kek said.

"Well...there is a way..." Mary Ann said.

"Yeah," Kohana smiled.

"...I don't know."

"Solomon, we could have a private wedding. Just close family and us. Do you know a trustworthy minister?"

"...Well...I suppose we could. It will take a lot of planning, but you both have my blessing." Kek and Kohana smiled at each other.

"After breakfast, we'll start planning Kohana," Mary Ann genki smiled. She genki smiled back.

- - -

As Kohana and her mother went crazy planning the wedding, Kek and Solomon spent some quality time together. They sat on the docks, looking at the ocean. Solomon sighed as he watched the waves. "...The time I spent sailing on those waters. If Mary Ann hadn't fallen ill, we'd be sailing on the North Star. Kohana would be a much better sailor too." Kek laughed.

"She's got a way to go, but she's not too bad." Solomon smiled.

"I asume YOU'LL be finishing her training." Kek looked at him, a little confused. "Well...I wouldn't mind if you did. I trust you."

"...Are you sure you should trust a wanted Pirate Captain?"

"...You seem honorable enough to me Captain Kek. It's a shame I lost my ship, but you've taken care of my daughter. You're the most honorable pirate I've ever seen," Solomon said as he turned to look at him. Kek smirked a little.

"...I'm glad I have gained your trust, Mr. Mutou."

"Please...call me Solomon. You're going to be my son in law." Kek laughed outright. "What?"

"...I don't know how my crew is going to take this..."

"...Nothing...Kohana will be safe with you...right?"

"Aye, I swear on my life. There are some of my crew that are very honorable."

"Good. I should check on the girls."

"I'll go tell my crew the news." Solomon nodded as Kek climbed onto the docked Sekhment.

- - -

Kek walked along the deck, surprised at how well behaved the crew members were. _**Guess Seth and the others are keeping them in line.**_ He smiled as he headed below deck. "Brother, what brings you back on board? We leaving?"

"No...not yet. There's...there's something I need to...tell everyone..."

"What's wrong, Captain?"

"Well...Seth...Kohana...Kohana and I..."

"Kek, what's going on?" Rose asked as she caught up to them. She smiled and nuzzled into Seto, making him giggle and coo.

"He's got something to tell us and the crew."

"...Kohana and I are getting married..." he finally spoke.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Rose smiled.

"...You sure 'bout that, Kek?"

"...Well...apparently there's a way to do it without getting caught. Kohana and Mrs. Mutou are already planning everything."

"Well...it's about time!" Kek was surprised at his brother's comment. "You and the lass have been smitten for a while now. 'Bout time you did something about it. She's a keeper, brother," Seth smiled as he slapped Kek on the shoulder. Kek smirked.

"Yer right brother. Now to break it to the rest of the crew." Seth nodded and the four of them headed up on deck.

"LISTEN UP MEN!" Kek called as he addressed the crew. They stopped and paid attention. "All of you remember Miss Kohana, yes?" They nodded. "Well...Me and the lass are getting married." The females whooped and yelled and some of the crew cheered. Some of the other crew members were disappointed or gave him dirty praises. Kek sighed as he waited for them to quiet down. "This means that we will be staying here a little while longer. The no pillaging rule still stands, especially now. However, stocking up on supplies and BUYING things are okay. From now on, this will be a required port stop to stock up on things when we run out. That's all, continue with what you were doing." The crew dispersed and went back to work. Kek sighed.

"I think they took it very well, brother."

"Aye..."

"What's wrong Kek?" Rose asked. Seto looked curiously at him too.

"I...I guess I'm just nervous..." Seth laughed.

"Quite normal brother, quite normal." Kek smiled. It got bigger as he went over to Rose and Seto. He took his nephew into his arms.

"...I bet you want a cousin to play with, don't you?" he said making Seto giggle by tickling him. Seth and Rose smiled, happy for the Captain.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

AN: This is a side story fic to **Yu-Gi-Oh: Sail the Seven Seas**.

The Story of Kek  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 5

Soon, the day of the wedding arrived. Kek was nervously waiting in a separate room at the Inn while Kohana, Rose and her mother got her ready in her room. He paced the guest room. "Brother, don't be so nervous. It's only Miss Kohana."

"I know but..."

Seth laughed. "You'll do fine. Just speak from yer heart, Captain." Kek took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He readjusted his jacket and sat down.

"Do these things always take this long?" Seth laughed again.

"Relax, Kek. Just remember, it's Kohana." He nodded.

- - -

In Kohana's room, Rose and Mary Ann were happily fussing over her. "Your dress is so beautiful dear."

"Thanks mom."

"You look like a rare pearl, hon," Rose said. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"...yeah...I'm...a bit nervous..."

"Everyone is sweetie," Mary Ann said putting her vial on "You'll be fine. It's just the Captain."

"Yeah..." she replied dreamily. Both women giggled. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Mary Ann.

"It's just me," Solomon said. "It's time. Kek just left to wait at the altar."

"...Okay...this is it..." Kohana sighed.

"C'mon hon," Mary Ann smiled as she led Kohana downstairs and out back to the docks.

- - -

At the end of the docks Solomon, Kek, and Seth waited among two female crew members, one male crew member and Kohana's immediate family. Kek sighed nervously, shifting his feet and looking out at the water. There was a beautifully decorated ramp going up to the Sekhment. The small crowd grew excited as Rose and Mary Ann walked up to the alter. They smiled at Kek, Seth, and Solomon as they stood at their places on each side. It was very silent for awhile. Then a small hired choir sang "Sail Away" as Kohana slowly walked down the aisle. She smiled nervously as Kek stared, his crimson eyes fixed upon her. She was dressed in an elegant white gown with inset pearls around the skirt. A crown veil was pinned in her bunned up hair. Her hair had pearls in it as well. The veil covered her face. The bouquet was a beautiful arrangement of pink and white roses. The choir stopped as she reached the alter. Kek bowed his head to her. She blushed and smiled back. "Who gives this woman away?"

"Her mother and I do," said Solomon as he took her hand. She smiled. The priest nodded and Solomon led her over to Kek.

"I love you daddy," she whispered. He nodded. Kek smiled and took her hand, kissing it. She blushed deeply and both turned to the priest.

"Friends, family, beloved witnesses. We come here today before the witness of the Lord and the ever changing seas to bind these two lovers in marriage. The rings please?" Elizabeth came forward with the rings. The priest took them and turned to the couple. Captain Kek, please take the ring and place it on Kohana's finger." He took her finger in his hand and placed the gold, 3 karat diamond ring on it. He kissed her hand and let it go. "Kohana, take the ring and place it on Captain Kek's finger." She blushed and smiled nervously as she did. "These rings represent your eternal union. Do you, Captain Kek, take Kohana Mutou to be your wife? For rich or poor, sickness or health, good times and in bad as long as you both shall live?"

"Aye."

"Do you, Kohana, take Captain Kek, to be your husband. For rich or poor, sickness or health, good times and in bad as long as you both shall live?"

"I do..." she blushed.

"Is there anyone who believes this blessed union shall not be, speak no or forever hold your peace." It was silent as everyone waited. "Now you both are joined eternally in matromony and love. May your love grow with you on your journey together and may you support one another in your trials. I know you pronounce you husband and wife." Kek wasted no time. He hurriedly lifted the veil and swept Kohana off her feet in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and gave into it. Everyone was happy. Mary Ann and Solomon had their own kiss.

- - -

After the biggest dinner Solomon could come up with, Kek helped Kohana pack her things. Mary Ann watched sadly. "I still can't believe my little girl is leaving me."

"You take good care of her now, Captain."

"I will on my honor, Solomon."

"Don't be afraid to visit every now and then."

"You can count on that. We'll back the next time we run out of supplies."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan."

"Okay, let's go," Kohana genki smiled.

"You be a good girl now. You stay out of trouble and keep safe."

"I will mom. I love you and I'll miss you," she said hugging her mother tightly.

"You can come back here if you ever get into any trouble. We'll give a place to stay when things get bad."

"I appreciate the offer but I wouldn't want to get you and your family involved, Solomon."

"You already have, Kek. When you married my daughter you became a part of this family, Pirate Captain or not."

"I appreciate that Solomon."

"Oh, go on now you two!"

"Bye daddy," Kohana said hugging him.

"You mind the Captain now."

"I will dad."

"Bye mom," she said hugging Mary Ann again.

"Bye Kohana, you take care of yourself."

"I will mom."

"You protect my daughter with your life and be careful out on the seas," Mary Ann said hugging Kek. He was surprised by it at first, but then hugged her back. "If anything were to happen to either of you, I don't know what would happen," she said letting go.

"You keep your wits about you, the both of you," Solomon said walking over to the couple. He put their hands in each others. "We trust you both and support you all the way."

"Thanks mom, dad," Kohana smiled.

"Thank you for your trust and your hospitality."

"You're welcome, now get going." Kek helped Kohana with her things and extended his hand. She happily took and they left the room with one last smile toward Mary Ann and Solomon.

- - -

"Aye, brother. What took ya?"

"I have a lot of things," Kohana giggled.

"A few last words with the parents."

Seth smiled. "Come on. I'll take you to the cabin. We got everything under control, Captain. The crew'll be sure ta leave ya be so you and Miss Kohana can have some time alone."

Kohana giggled. "Thanks Seth."

"Anything for my brother and his lovely lady." Kohana blushed. Seth only smiled. He remembered all too well his time with Rose. He was happy for Kek. "Well, here we go," he smiled. The cabin door had a ribbon across the door with a big "Don't Disturb or Else!" sign below it.

"Oohh, how sweet," Kohana giggled.

"I don't like the ribbon, I'll say that much." Seth only laughed.

"It was Rose and some of the lassies' idea." Kohana smiled and opened the door. The cabin was cleaner than usual and the room was furnished a bit nicer than usual too.

"This time, I went in on it. Kohana's mother and father too. Took some of the fancier things from the South Wind. Just to make it bit more like home."

"That was so nice of them," Kohana said, happily sitting on the bed and getting unpacked.

"It's almost like it was in father's time."

"Aye, brother," Seth smiled. "If you get hungry, there's a part of the galley set aside just for you two. At least until we reach the next stop." Kek only nodded. Kohana bustled around the room, putting things away. "Alright, I'll leave you two alone." With that, the door was closed and they were completely alone in the Captain's Cabin. Kohana bent down into one of the drawers and put the rest of her things in there. Kek got a mischievous smirk on his face and crept over. Kohana smiled satisfied and closed the drawer. She screamed as Kek snatched her up quick.

"You black heart!" she giggled as she put her arms around his neck.

"Those are fighting words lassie," he smirked.

"What're you going to do about it, _**Captain**_?" she smirked back.

"Throw back the bad catch," he said, roughly dropping her on the bed. She screamed in delight and started giggling.

"You nasty pirate," she spat playfully. "Flirting and swooning a lady before throwing her right back!"

"You've done it now," Kek smirked back. He crept over to the bed and pounced on her, tickling her profusely.

"No! St-stop it...please!" she cried trying to wriggle away.

"Quiet lassie or I'll make you walk the plank," he joked.

"St-stop...qu-quit...stop...please...I give..." she screamed in delight.

"What's going in there?" one of females asked walking by.

"Nothin to worry about. Just the Captain and Kohana."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, they're just playing around, I'm sure."

"Okay..." Things got quiet.

"Alright, that's enough."

"...That...was fun..." Kohana giggled. Kek just smiled and lay down on the bed next to her.

"I'm tired..." she yawned. He only smiled again and put an arm around her. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into him, pulling him close for warmth. She fell asleep, right then and there. Kek smiled and carefully loosened her hair and her dress. He took her shoes off and set them aside before taking off his own shoes and jacket. He lay back down next to her and kissed her forehead. "Such a lovely lass. How did I get so lucky?" he said to himself as he put an arm around her and pulled her close before falling asleep.

- - -

The next morning, Kohana was the first to awaken. She slowly looked around the room and then looked to see Kek was still fast asleep. She smiled and got up from the bed. _I'll make him breakfast in bed_ she thought as she quietly got dressed and left the cabin. She headed for the galley and ran into little Odion along the way.

"Oh good morning Lady Kohana." the six year old said with a smile.

She smiled and patted his head. "Good morning Odion. What are you and your father making for breakfast this morning," she smiled.

Odion smiled boldly. "The Captain's favorite." he said.

"Lovely. Do you think I could take some back to the cabin for us?"

Odion nodded. "Yeah I don't mind." he said "I don't think father would mind either."

Kohana smiled. "Alright then. You ask your dad if Miss Kohana can have two trays of this morning's breakfast okay?" Odion smiled with a nod. Kohana smiled after him and waited outside. After a while Odion returned. Kohana smiled and took both trays from him. "Thank you very much, Odion," she smiled.

"You're welcome, Lady Kohana." said Odion with a smile. She smiled back and headed back to the cabin.

- - -

When she got there she was met by an unhappy face. "Where did you go?" Kek asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

"To get breakfast," Kohana smiled, not fully realizing how worried he was.

"...Oh...don't go off without telling me. I was worried."

"I'm sorry..." Kohana said hanging her head low.

"It's okay."

She smiled. "It's your favorite." Kek smiled back. Kohana happily sat down on the bed. Kek sat up in bed. Kohana smiled and gave him his breakfast. Kek smiled back.

- - -

After breakfast, the two of them stood up on deck enjoying the bright, clear skies. "What a beautiful day to be a sea..." Kek said softly with a smile.

"Yeah..." Kohana sighed as she sketched everything around her. Kek smiled and kiss her on the base of her neck. She smiled at the sudden gesture.

"You draw wonderfully." She blushed and turned away a little. Kek started to nuzzle her neck.

"Not now..."

"Awww but why not?" Kek said a pout form on his face.

"I'm trying to concentrate..."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, Captain. Maybe later," she said with a smile as she went back to capturing three dolphins jumping from the water.

Kek sighed, letting her be for the moment. "Hey, Captain. We're almost to the next stop. Why the sad face?"

"Oh it's nothing brother..." Kek said.

"Lady trouble, brother?"

"...I guess..."

"Whatcha do?" Seth smirked.

"..."

"It can't be that bad..."

"...I... I just wanted to show her I love her..."

"But she didn't want the attention... She seems pretty caught up in what she's doin right now," Seth said as he noticed Kohana drawing away at her sketchbook. Kek sighed again. "Don't worry 'bout it," Seth smiled as he put a hand on Kek's shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Kek sighed. There was a sudden scream as Kohana lost two of her pencils and tried to reach to get them, only succeeding in falling in towards the water.

Kek looked shock. "Kohana!" he shouted and dived in after her.

"Two overboard! Slow the sails!"

- - -

Kohana coughed and sputtered, trying to swim in her big dress. Kek swam after her. She took his hand and he helped pull her to the edge of the boat. The crew pulled them up. "...What...were...you...thinking...Lass?"

"...I'd lost...my...pencils..."

"Pencils can be replaced...you can't..."

"...I'm sorry..."

"Just don't scare me like that," Kek smiled. She nodded and walked away. Kek followed her back to their cabin. She was crying on the bed, distraught, wet, and embarrassed. Kek looked worried as he came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kohana, what's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I can't do anything right..."

"No...don't think like that." Kek said as he brought her into his embrace.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I...I can't sail...I'm clumsy...I can't swim...nothing's gone right at all...what kind of wife will I make?"

"The perfect one. You're everything to me. I love you, and married you for who you are, not what you're good at."

"...I love you, Kek..." she sniffled, nuzzling into his shoulder

"Aye, and I you." She closed her eyes and took hold of the moment. "We better get into some dry cloths or we'll both get sick." Kek said. Kohana nodded slowly. She sighed and got up from the bed. She went into a drawer where her things were and got a change of clothes. She took them into the bathroom and closed the door. Kek smiled a bit as he slowly got undress.

- - -

Kek waited patiently for what seemed like hours. Kek sighed and decided to check on her. He knocked on the door. "Are you alright in there?" he asked, a little irritation in his voice.

"I'm okay..." Kek sighed in relief and sat down on the bed again. Kohana finally emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was mostly dry and put up the way it was before. She had a pretty butterfly clip holding it up inset with pearl wings. She had on the same evening gown she had from that night at dinner back at the inn. Kek smiled. Kohana smiled back and walked over to the bed. "Now where were we?"

"We were telling each other how we love each other." Kek said.

"Oh, that's right," she smiled pouncing on him. The pirate captain was taken back as she pushed him onto the bed. She smiled and snuggled against him. Just before Kek took advantage of it, the dinner bell rang. "Hold onto that thought," Kohana smiled as she stole a quick kiss and got up from the bed.

Kek looked disappointed, but his stomach growled. "Okay..." He got up from the bed and stretched out his hand. Kohana happily took it and the two walked to dinner.

- - -

When the got to the galley, they were stopped by Odion and his father. "Okay what's going on here?" Kek asked.

"Follow us, and you'll see," Odion genki smiled. Kek raised an eyebrow as he slowly glance confused at Kohana.

She shrugged. "Let's play along."

"Very well." said Kek. Odion and his father led them through the cook's entrance to the kitchen. A special site awaited them. There sat a lone table with two chairs and lit candles.

"Awww, how sweet," Kohana cooed. Kek looked at Odion and his father.

They just smiled. "Captain," Odion's father said escorting him towards the table.

"My lady," Odion said escorting her. Kohana sat down with a smile. Odion and his father smiled and set them up with the night's first course. Odion went off into the kitchen area while his father poured fine wine into two respective glasses. He left with a smile.

"You think they are doing this to mean something?" Kek asked as he sniffed the wine's favor.

"I think it's sweet. Maybe the crew is trying to treat it like a romantic getaway for just us," Kohana smiled, taking a sip of her glass.

"You might be right."

"I have a good feeling I am. Wow, this is good. I think daddy may have donated this bottle."

"Well it taste better then rum I'll tell you that." Kek said after he himself took a sip.

Kohana laughed. She took a taste of bowl of soup in front of her. "You have two really great cooks, Captain."

"Aye," said Kek "Some day Odion will take over as head cook one day. Like his father did after his."

She smiled. "Yes he will. He's a good little boy. Very sweet too."

Kek nodded. "Some day..." he started "Seto will take over this ship."

"...He's a good boy too. I can see he'll take after his father. But...a son of your own to take over would be nice too," she said mischievously.

"Aye, it would..." Kek said "Like how I took over after my father..." Kohana smiled.

"Ready for the main course?" Odion's father asked as the two of them returned.

"Aye." said Kek. They took the empty bowls away and replaced them with plates of replaced them with two exquisitely decorated plates of the best food the ship had to offer.

"It's almost looks to pretty to eat," Kohana said. "It reminds me of home." Both cooks smiled and left. Kohana dived right in. Kek just sat there and watches her with a smile on his face. "It's wonderful! Go ahead," she smiled in reply between bites.

"I'm sure it's good." Kek said. _I just want to look at you for a bit longer._

She smiled. She felt his eyes staring. "Kek? What is it? Is there something on my face?" she said grabbing her napkin.

"Oh it's nothing." he said with a smile.

"You sure?" she asked. Kek just nodded. Kohana shrugged. She looked up after she had finished and smiled to see him finally eating. She studied the room and the table, taking it in. She had never seen this part before. She felt Kek staring at her again and looked up. Their eyes met and both blushed and looked away. It happened again, but Kohana kept her stare. "What is it?"

"Nothing...Just..." Kohana stared and waited for an answer.

They stared passionately into each other's eyes. "Hope you're ready for dessert," Odion chimed happily as him and his father returned. The moment was cut short as the two lovers returned to reality. Odion smiled and presented them with cake and elegantly decorated ice cream. They ate the cake and ice cream without looking at each other. When both had finished, they sat and stared at each other. Kohana jumped a bit as she felt a hand reach for hers. Kek smirked. She smiled and let him take it. They stared for a long time, holding hands until Kohana slowly started to lean in.

"Well, how was everything?" Odion's father asked as Odion collected all the dishes. Kek sighed.

"Something wrong Captain?"

"...Uh...could we please not be interrupted any more?"

"Oh, I see." said Odion's father with a smile "Come along Odion." Odion nodded and headed out, leaving both lovers alone.

"Now where were we?" Kek asked with a smirk. Kohana smiled, moved the candles out of the way and leaned in to kiss him. She held his hand tightly, getting lost in the moment. Kek smiled as they pulled away. "Let's take this somewhere else. Where my crew isn't in the next room."

"Yes. Good idea." Both got up from the table. Kohana squealed as she was literally swept off her feet and carried out.

- - -

They soon got back to their room and Kek gently places her on the bed. She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him again. He stared at her as they pulled away. "You are soo, beautiful..." Kek said at her with a smile. She just smiled and stared back. He sighed and lay down on the bed next to her. "...So..." Kek started to say "What should we do now?"

"...We could sit and stare at each other. I know I could stay here next to you all day." Kek just laughed. Kohana joined in. She suddenly turned red and nervous. "There is one thing we could do..."

"And what's that?" She grew silent and looked away. "Oh...I see." Kek started "Are you sure you are ready?" She shook her head.

"...I love you, Kek. It's just..." she grew quiet again.

"Just what?"

"I want someone of our own...someone for Seto to play with...a son to take over as captain, but...I just don't know..."

"If you're not ready, we don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"...How did I fall in love with you in the first place?" she asked innocently turning to him.

He just laughed. "I kidnapped you off your ship."

"Oh yes, now I remember," she smirked kissing him again. They pulled away again. She stared at him and started thinking about having a child of their own again. She had to shyly and nervously turn away again. He just smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, cuddling up close to her. "...I love you...I just..."

"Remember, it's me you're with. You can trust me..." he said with a smile.

"...Okay..." Kek smiled and turned her towards him. She stared at him shyly and soon they were interlocked in a passionate kiss. When they stopped for air, Kohana looked at him again. She was hesitant again.

"Trust me." he said again. She nodded shyly. A smile crossed her face as she remember cute little Seto. She slowly got off the bed. Kek just laid there and watched her.

"I'll be back," she sang with a smile. She disappeared into the small bathroom. She seemed to take a long time so Kek decided to take off his sword belt, shoes, socks, and jacket. He carefully took off the puzzle he wore and set it on the nightstand. The bathroom door opened and Kohana stepped out. Her hair was brushed and went all the way down to her waist. She was dressed in a silky nightgown. "Told you I'd be back," she smiled.

Kek smiled back. "Aye, you did." She looked at him lovingly and ran over and pounced on him with a giggle. Kek choked from lack of air. "...Easy there...lassie...you about killed me..."

She just laughed. "I don't think you'd die easily, Captain." Kek laughed a bit with her. She smiled and cuddled against him. He smiled back and put his arms around her. She smiled, which quickly turned into a smirk. "It's hot in here," she said slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He slowly helped her take it off and then pulled her into another passionate kiss. They stopped for air and then went for it. They became one with each other, locked in the same goal of forming a new life. He welcomed her soft body against his and she let herself get lost in those strong arms and exotic eyes.

- - -

After an hour, Kohana lay cuddled against the captain. He held her with one arm as his other hand went through her hair. "...What should we name them?"

"Hmmmm..." Kek started.

"What about Kek junior?"

"And what if it's a girl?"

"Little Kohana?" she laughed. Kek laughed as well. "...If it's a girl, how about Anna? You know, after mother?"

"What about my mother? She had the most beautiful name..."

"What was it?" Kohana asked staring innocently into his eyes.

"It was Layla. It means 'born at night'. From what father told me, she was born on grandfather's ship under the stars." He sighed sadly.

"That sound pretty." Kohana said "What dose you're name mean then?"

"It means 'darkness'. Both of them named me..."

"You miss them, don't you?" she asked innocently, noticing how sad and nostalgic he was.

"Yes..." he said "My mother died when Seth was only about three years old. My father..."

"...He was a privateer, doesn't that mean he was safe from the navy?"

"For a while..." Kek said "But even then privateers slowly turn into pirates themselves..."

"I'm sorry..." she said nuzzling against him.

He sighed. "It isn't your fault." She just nodded slowly.

"We'll think of a name when the time comes." She yawned and fell asleep. Kek smiled softly at her then joins her in sleep.


End file.
